Marvellous Me
by Tintaglia In Flight
Summary: This is a quick one-shot, another song based fic, this time centred on Grimmjow and Aizen and their relationship - not romantic. Not quite sure if family is suitable but it more or less master and pet. Slightly OOC


**I love this song! (FAP – Feline American Princess) and after listening to it for the umpteenth time I decided to make a fanfic for various individuals favourite feline... Grimmjow XD. Personally I think Aizen is a dark soul without a gentle bone in his body but for the sake of this fic I'm going to make him slightly OCC and show a gentler side... This is not meant to be romantic in any way just a close relationship between master and cat (my cat fits this song quite well in places). Grimm will also be a tad OCC...**

**Neither the song or Bleach belong to me and any song lyrics will be in bold**

* * *

><p>Aizen was sitting down in his throne, elbows propped on his knees, deep in thought. Soul Society was preparing for the upcoming battle and he had to make sure that nothing would mess up his plan. Lately some of the Espada had been having disputes among themselves causing chaos and the few arrancar he had sent to the human world to do some damage had all been wiped out by the shinigami within moments. On top of that, Grimmjow had snuck off yet again to fight with Ichigo and would need to be reprimanded. He let out a frustrated sigh. He was developing a headache and Grimmjow was due for his scolding any moment...<p>

At that moment the door swung open revealing Grimmjow smirking in the doorway. He began strolling casually towards Aizen and was about halfway through the room when he began to speak,

"**Aren't I kind to allow you to live in my house?"  
><strong>

Grimmjow gestured with his arms before continuing,

**"Aren't I gracious to grant you the use of my chair?"  
><strong>

Grimmjow pointed to the throne on which Aizen was sitting causing him to raise his brows as Grimmjow continued to approach.

**"Aren't I wonderful when I give you a dead mouse?****  
><strong>**Aren't I utterly, totally, beyond compare?"  
><strong>

Now Grimmjow was in front of him. He had no idea what the arrancar was trying to do but he simply gave a bemused smirk and decided to see what his subordinate had planned. Grimmjow walked around the throne until he was behind Aizen and casually leaned on his shoulders while continuing to speak,

**"And don't you admire the virtues you see?****  
><strong>**In marvellous, lovely, magnificent me-ow****  
><strong>**me-e-e-ow-wow-wow, me-ow, me-e-e-ow"  
><strong>

Grimmjow stood back up to circle around to the front of Aizen. Smirking he leaned forward to pick off a few blue strands of hair from Aizen's uniform which could only have come from his head as no other individual in Hueco Mundo had blue hair.

**"I will carefully shed just selected dark hairs****  
><strong>**When I'm lying on all the white laundry you did;****  
><strong>**And the dark hairs will go, when I bother to lair****  
><strong>**on black velvet, were they can't be brushed off or hid"  
><strong>

Aizen frowned slightly. He had wondered why so many blue hairs were on his uniform. All this time, he had blamed it on the ones who were responsible for the laundry, believing that they were not doing a good job. He was startled out of his inner thoughts by Grimmjow's voice.

**"They look so much better that way, you'll agree!****  
><strong>**They'll remind you of lovely, magnificent me-ow****  
><strong>**me-e-e-ow-wow-wow, me-ow, me-e-e-ow"  
><strong>

Aizen chuckled mentally. It was true enough, one could not help but think of the sexta Espada when confronted with blue hairs all over ones clothing. Suddenly he felt Grimmjow's hand cupping his chin and found himself looking into Grimmjow's eyes which had suddenly turned serious. The tone he spoke with was also now serious.

**"I really don't understand why you should look****  
><strong>**At anything else or have things in your hands****  
><strong>**So I'll patiently lie on your papers or book****  
><strong>**To suggest that you treat me as my rank demands"  
><strong>

Aizen wasn't sure how to react to that. He really couldn't picture Grimmjow draped over his papers or books as he believed that the sexta was smarter than to do something so absurd. He also didn't treat him any differently to other Espada... on most occasions...

Suddenly Grimmjow's serious demeanour vanished and the cocky smirk was back in place.

**"You really should pet me if your hands are free.****  
><strong>**It's a privilege to fondle magnificent me-ow****  
><strong>**me-e-e-ow-wow-wow, me-ow, me-e-e-ow"  
><strong>

Aizen felt his eyes widen. Grimmjow wanted to be petted? He knew that the sexta had cat-like tendencies but he had always figured it was the wilder traits not the more docile ones. He was of the opinion that Grimmjow would scratch anyone's eyes out should they attempt to show any sort of affection. Experimentally he reached a hand out to scatch Grimmjow's head and was immediately rewarded with a gentle purr. Grimmjow's eyes closed as he leaned in for more. Aizen was momentarily surprised at the display of affection but decided to enjoy the moment and not say anything.

After a while, Grimmjow pulled away started speaking again, while slowly reaching into one of his pockets

**"Or just when you're maddest at something I've done****  
><strong>**I'll go do something else that's so touching or sweet"  
><strong>

With those words he pulled an object out of his pocket and gently dropped it into Aizen's lap. Taking a closer look at what Grimmjow had given to him, he had to stifle a gasp. There, lying in his lap, was his absolute favourite, expensive brand of tea from the human world. Aizen looked back up at the Espada and could only gape at him, after all who would have thought that Grimmjow could be so thoughtful...

**"That's so charming, adorable, silly, or fun****  
><strong>**It'll just knock the stocking clean off of your feet."  
><strong>

Ignoring Aizen's stunned expression, Grimmjow leaned in to give a quick lick to Aizen's cheek before moving his mouth to his ear to whisper,

**"You know you can't win, so why fight it, you see?****  
><strong>**You know you're a sucker for marvellous me-ow****  
><strong>**me-e-e-ow-wow-wow, me-ow, me-e-e-ow"  
><strong>

With that, he withdrew and after giving Aizen a brief smirk he sauntered back out of the room. He paused briefly at the doorway to give another smirk and deliver his final parting words

**"You know you're a sucker for marvellous me!"  
><strong>

After Grimmjow had left, Aizen remained seated for a while staring at the tea within his hands. He gave a chuckle and then smiled fondly at the doorway where the sexta had just exited. He then stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He could do with some tea...


End file.
